The Melody's Whispers
by reychop
Summary: Sasuke was called from Konoha to work on terraforming Sound. But when he does, he finds himself battling the unlikely rule that governs Sound's justice system. Then he met a jinchuuriki, a prisoner of Sound. What if he falls in love? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: The Leaf that Flew

The Melody's Whispers

-o-o-o

Summary: Sasuke was called from Konoha to work on terraforming Sound. But when he does, he finds himself battling the unlikely rule that governs Sound's justice system. Then he met a jinchuuriki, a prisoner of Sound. What if he falls in love? SasuNaru

Inspired and loosely based on LamB by animax.

-o-o-o-

The year is now 3000.

Much time has passed since the unfortunate "Nuclear Tragedy" that befell mankind. And apparently, the world has already forgotten that incident that reshaped the evolution of humanity and the future history of this world.

How ironic it is to see such lively faces. As I looked down from this very observatory, I feel sick to the deepest pit of my soul. Just by peering through these black and white security camera reignite that uncontrollable rage within myself.

These people can never comprehend the pain that I went through. They can never comprehend the torture and the agony that I underwent. Although the incident is now nothing but a bad memory, the events that it entailed left me a scar- a scar so deep that sometimes, it feels as if I am haunted by a curse.

I grunted and pressed the red button, turning off the screens in front of me. Sinking deep into this soft chair of mine, I fell into one of my recent hobby.

Ever since the great Continental wars, the Earth had been steadily deteriorating. Wildlife is disappearing and the bodies of water are getting more and more unstable. And just as the situation was escalating out of control, three elemental nation breached the Treaty of Wave and launched their experimental Nuclear Missiles in hopes of gaining control of the situation.

But apparently, it didn't occur to their idiotic little minds that their actions would forever deface the history of this world. After that fateful day, nothing had been the same. Everything was changed- our way of living, the social system, even the politics. But that's not all, the great event also changed our perception.

A sigh escaped my lips, bringing me out of my pathetic sorry little state. If only I didn't allow him to go on that stupid diplomatic meeting then maybe I could have-

A knock brought me back to reality once more.

"Who is it?" I answered, my voice still bitter from my recent memory trip.

"Sasuke-kun, forgive me for interrupting but Tsunade-sama wants a word with you." I grunted and pushed myself off the chair. After grabbing my white lab coat, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way to the metallic door.

"What does she want this time?" I asked as I pressed in the security code and opened the door. I was faced by Shizune, the Hokage's personal assistant. Something big must be up if I'm being fetched by the Hokage's assistant, I mused to myself.

She looked irritated at my reply but her frame loosened before rearranging her glasses.

"Show some respect, brat." She grinned. "Because I'm bringing some good news."

I narrowed my eyes at her- a happy Shizune is rare, well unless she's drunk, which is most of the time.

"What is it? I have no time for your silly mind games."

She giggled despite my hostile tone.

"Lighten up, Sasuke-kun. Remember your proposal on that "Terraforming Proposal" of yours?" She grinned wider as my eyes widened.

I submitted that proposal months ago. The council is so against it that I stopped talking to the Konoha Elite for weeks.

"And what about it?" I asked coolly, despite the growing anticipation in my stomach and leaned against the wall next to the door.

She giggled some more before dragging me across the room.

"Just come with me."

-o-o-o-

She led me, just as I expected, to the council room. But to my surprise, it is empty. On closer inspection however, I saw the Hokage standing in her usual spot.

"Ahh... Nice of you to join me Sasuke. Shizune, would you kindly leave us alone?" After her assistant complied, she brought out a bottle of sake and giggled.

"Finally. It had been three days since I last had this one." Just as she brought the bottle to her lips, I gave out a small cough.

"Hokage-sama, just what is this about?"

She shook her head and came closer to me, inviting me to sit with her. Having no choice but to comply, I took her offer and waited for what it is that she has to say.

After a sip though, she inhaled deeply and her expression turned serious.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Though it is true that Konoha is ahead against the other five elemental colonies, our resources are dwindling. The other colonies are also slowly getting back on their own feet. It is only through the sacrifice of..." She paused, remembering something, which I feel is strangely connected to me.

She continued after taking another sip.

"You understand that the head start that we had ever since that incident is slowly disappearing. Konoha needs to reaffirm its power and position. To put it simply, I need you Sasuke."

I rose an eyebrow, knowing that it has something to do with my Terraforming Proposal. To my satisfaction, she continued.

"Do you remember that Terraforming Proposal you presented to the council months ago?"

I smirked. "How could I ever forget? I spent hours and days of research over it only to find it trampled by personal and selfish reasons."

She shook her head.

"Don't talk like that Sasuke. Can't you see what I'm doing here? The council rejected the idea. But I see the potential in it. With the data you presented in that project, we can reach new heights in development. And Konoha's power will be undisputed."

I was shocked at her words. I never knew she was this interested in power. The woman's ideals are always about the safety of her loved ones. But then again her visions could have stemmed from that too.

I wasn't about to throw away this opportunity though. I can sense that she's willing to see this project to completion. And with me as the primary proponent of the project, I will gain prestige without even sweating.

"Well, then, what "fortunate" site will be given the honors of this project?"

She heaved a sigh and leaned back on her chair.

"Sound." I gritted my teeth upon hearing the word. That country was one of the foolish ones who cost us everything. Not only that but it is our rival nation.

"Sound?" My voice might have come out as bitter because she was taken aback.

"Sasuke, despite the Sound's past mistakes, its people are getting desperate. The radiation level has increased to critical level. Their walls are not enough to protect them. And also..." She paused and wore that serious expression of her once more.

"There are rumors that my brother is there."

Upon hearing that sentence, all resistance within me vanished.

"Naruto, is there?"

She placed her bottle and tied its cover.

"Jiraiya's network had been hard at work ever since Naruto-kun's disappearance. There is a slight chance that Orochimaru had gotten hold of him during the confusion. It's only a slight chance though. And we need to lay low for a while so I don't want you doing anything drastic while there, understand?"

All of it is so much to take in. Naruto could be alive! And I might have a chance of finding him. Still unsure but with a new burning desire within me, I looked straight at the Hokage's eyes and gave her a real smile.

"Understood."

She smiled back. "Good. You will depart tomorrow at exactly five. And like every mission, the details will be outlined in this microdisk."

I immediately grabbed the small metallic storage device and moved toward the door.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"I know, Sasuke."

With that, I closed the door and made my way back to the observatory. I have a lot of packing to do.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

"Kabuto, is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Wonderful. Project Kyuubi is now in its first stage."

An eerie laughter surrounded the worn out yet fully functional laboratory.

-o-o-o-

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Beast

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Into the Beast

-o-o-o-

The reddish sky gave the place a heavy dark atmosphere. And the rusty metal frame that lost its luster through time gave it a dreary and melancholic feeling. The place is a whole industrialized empire and its unfeeling atmosphere is enough to give the most experienced field workers a scare.

Sound is the manifestation of a dystopia. Its rugged gates are riddled with rusts and the vines of mutated plants wrapped themselves around the pathetic structure in an inescapable embrace. The cracked windshields and torn posters enhanced the claustrophobic effect that the place exude.

Yet amidst the seemingly lifeless environment, engines blared to life. The humming of machinery, support systems and transports gave a hint that indeed, life exists behind its high walls and domed structures.

Although Sound is located in the most horribly mutated and damaged areas, its ambitious plans ushered it to an age of steel, contrary to the rural and environmentally-concerned technology that Konoha upheld. This is a much foreign concept in Sasuke's head.

His adept black eyes scrutinized the surroundings as he exited his transport- a specially designed armored personnel carrier for Konoha's elites and VIPs. Once he entered the gate, his I.D. glowed and an interface projected from its Konoha logo.

After pressing a few buttons, it beeped slowly and he was surrounded by two guards wearing Sound's insignia around their arms.

"Sasuke-sama, we have been expecting you. Please, follow us."

One of them tried to retrieve his suitcase but Sasuke ignored him, not trusting these men for a bit. Though he was forced to follow them, he continually scanned his surroundings and prepared himself for anything.

His actions are unnecessary, however, for he was led into the central command structure, where the Otokage, along with his assistant, was waiting.

-o-o-o-

The massive metallic door that led to the Otokage's office is reminiscent of ancient temples that were in Konoha's archives. Its hallways are decorated with statues of unknown figures. At their base is a support structure with a suspicious-looking orbs; each glowing an eerie purple hue.

Sasuke mentally reminded himself to check that out later.

On the end of the hallway is an intersection that divided into two. They took the right path and ascended the winding stairs. At this, Sasuke emitted a small groan. The Otokage's office might be made of metals and computers but it is also designed in an old-fashioned manner. Their elevators are absent and the transport pods that are scattered around the city are not present either.

Nevertheless, they managed to reach the Otokage's chamber and at that, Sasuke breathed with relief. He couldn't stand another second with his escorts. They kept talking in loud voices and asking the most private of questions.

At long last, the annoyance is finally over and he was left alone facing the gigantic door.

Once the retreating footsteps of his escorts faded, he brushed off imaginary dust on his black lab coat and peered into the small orb attached to the door's security control panel.

"Uchiha Sasuke requesting audience with the Otokage." He said in his formal voice and business tone. His request was immediately fulfilled when a soft glow gleamed the orb's surface and a computerized voice was heard from the mini-speakers.

"Good day. We've been expecting you, Uchiha-sama. The Otokage-sama will now see you." After the voice ended, a soft hum could be heard and the old and slightly rusted metallic parts of the door sluggishly moved.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and the eyes that greeted Sasuke were that one of a snake.

"Good day Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama has sent me a glimpse of your plans. Needless to say, I am interested. Please sit down." He then turned to his assistant.

"Kabuto, leave us."

After a nod, the assistant left the room while Sasuke did as he was told.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome to Sound. I apologize for the lack of a welcome but truly, my colony is in crisis. Economy is dropping and migration rate is going alarmingly high."

He gave a pause before rearranging the papers in front of him and setting them aside.

"I am Orochimaru, by the way- the Otokage of this colony. I have personally reviewed your proposals and was pleased with what I saw. As you see, Sound thrives mostly on steel and cement. We no longer have wildlife and biological resources left. Should this continue, my people will be forced to migrate. And as you know, Sound is not welcome anywhere else."

Sasuke grimaced at this. He knew what the history of Sound is. But somehow, he felt that this leader before him is different from the ones in the past. Nevertheless, he regarded the man with much suspicion.

"Of course. Sound wasn't exactly "kind" to everyone, was it? Does "betrayal" rings a bell to you?" Sasuke said with harshness and at this, Orochimaru was taken aback. His golden yellow eyes narrowed with irritation. But he knew he couldn't do anything about that. He had other things to secure than dwell in petty arguments.

He gave a dry laughter before leaning close to Sasuke.

"I understand. But you're a wise man Sasuke. I know you are willing to look beyond such trivial matters. You know what this proposal will gain you." He smirked. "Visualize, Sasuke-kun- the First Successful Paraterraforming Project. People will flock to you. And I'm willing to fund all of it."

Sasuke stared at him, and grunted. Orochimaru knew then that he had the man where he wanted.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I assume we reached at an agreement?"

"I am here to help Orochimaru, not to be ordered around."

"No, Sasuke-kun, I am here to help you." Orochimaru smirked at him before pressing a button. A beep was heard and Kabuto went back in.

"My assistant, Kabuto, will show you around and will give you the necessary provisions to make your stay comfortable here in Sound. I hope we'll be cooperative of each other's goals, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up, suspicion coursing through him. But the possibility of someone funding his project and the promises of glory, prestige and influence caused him to ignore that feeling of suspicion within him.

Wordlessly, he followed Kabuto outside. And just as the door shut close, Kabuto began to speak.

"Please pay no heed to some of Orochimaru-sama's ramblings Sasuke-kun. He is an ambitious man. But ultimately, the people of Sound's needs are what matters."

Sasuke nodded and they started descending the stairs.

When they reached the intersection at the entrance, Kabuto paused, causing Sasuke to give him a questioning look.

"Ah, before I show you your sleeping chambers, I have to show you something. Please follow me."

The pair silently moved through the long corridor. Unlike the old-fashioned atmosphere that the Otokage's room exudes, this one is futuristic in design.

Security robots patrolled the place; automatic doors and personal mini-carriers. When they reached a small chamber, Kabuto placed his I.D card on the central computer and a small platform ascended from a trap door.

They boarded the platform which carried them to a chamber labeled "S-P Chamber".

"This is our prison, Sasuke-kun. But unlike other colonies, we have other means of keeping criminals. Due to our dwindling supplies, we cannot provide food and facilities for our prisoners. Fortunately, Orochimaru-sama developed freezing techniques that allow us to have better uses for our prisoners."

Sasuke said nothing. But his eyes were busy scanning the perimeter, until they landed on an area where rows of statues similar to the ones on the entrance were found. The only difference was that their orbs glow red.

"We uses these criminals to perform jobs for us. The uncooperative ones undergo processing in our special laboratories. Would you be interested in an assistant, Sasuke-kun?" He noticed a small smirk on Kabuto's lips.

"You would be working hard in that project of yours, I'm sure you would need one. Our robots here are rather limited in intelligence. We haven't really spent research on A.I technology like the other colonies have."

Sasuke's eyes widened with interest. So he decided to scan the statues. But he was given no chance to scrutinize each "specimen" when Kabuto went to the center.

"This one is our latest prisoner. He was found wandering the streets outside Sound, "stealing" from the locals. Unfortunately for him, our laws do not discriminate. Like other offenses, minor or major, he was imprisoned here."

Sasuke noted the features of the being. He was surprised to see that unlike the other statues, this one was enclosed in a gigantic glass tubes. The prisoner has tubes injected into him and a headband around his head connected wires to the tube's roofing.

Like other prisoners, he had silver hair. Whether it's the effects of their drugs or the freezing techniques, he is yet to find out. But the most striking feature is the familiar markings on the subject's cheeks.

Shaking his head, he shook off the thoughts off his head before turning his attention to Kabuto.

"I would like to see him in action first."

Kabuto shook his head.

"We can't do that Sasuke. Once they are out of stasis, they can no longer be taken back without another round of processing in our laboratories. That takes time, resources and effort."

Sasuke only grunted before examining closer the prisoner.

"Fine, I'll take him."

Kabuto smiled.

"He shall be delivered to you by nightfall Sasuke-kun. They are rather unresponsive and catatonic for a few moments after they're out of stasis." He took a small radio from his white coat. "Kabuto here. I want team Alpha taking care of Code Red prisoner K7U-N . Prep him up by nightfall."

With that, they exited the area.

"Sasuke-kun, perhaps it's now time that I show you to your office. Would the Sound observatory be enough for you? We can give you one of our Labs, but we are processing some prisoners at this moment. If you can wait..."

He was interrupted by Sasuke.

"The observatory's good. Now, if you'll allow me to rest..."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. If there's anything you need, you can always relay it to the guards. Now, shall we get going?"

With a curt nod, they were off. What Sasuke didn't know is that he would sooner be thrust into a world of conspiracy and a new world. Will he make a change? Will he survive? It is up to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Snake Within The Snake

-o-o-o

Chapter 3: The Snake Within the Snake

-o-o-o-

Darkness reigned over the room. The silence is thick and suffocating. The storm that raged outside didn't help the feeling of dread that gripped the inhabitants of the room. It's a typical day within the towering yet claustrophobic laboratories of Sound. Or is it?

A spark cackled and a soft glow lightened the room. The light source that hangs lopsidedly on the center of the room projected a dim beam of light to the gigantic glass tubing that held a critical object in its glassy confines.

A cackle of electricity sparked a chain-like reaction that filled the room temporarily with intense red light. Once that subsided, the room is covered in a faint orange glow.

"Kabuto! I am getting impatient. The important keys for our ascension is at hand. I do not want further delays."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. We will be activating the program in a few moment. We may just need to do a few modifications to the program."

Kabuto smirked. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in suspicion but his trust for his assistant prevented him from checking out their progress. He sat atop the observation platform, in his mini-throne as usual. This had been going on for a few decades. Ever since he developed the prison system of Sound, it appeared that he lost the zeal on his experiments and instead, focused on his own goals. What they are, nobody knows- not even his assistant.

The Otokage watched intently as his men went to work. It always fascinates him how they can be so zealous and interested in a work that would never benefit them. Sound is just a toy- a means to achieve his goals.

Their childish dreams will be buried once Sound is in ashes. But he wouldn't be so careless as to expose himself. His ancestors ruled Sound even before it became a colony. And it disgusted him to know that his forefathers are that power hungry.

Even when he was a child, his father have been pushing him to train; to know their ways. But he only wants to discover- to experiment. Now that everything is in his hands, he will not allow anyone to interfere his unlocking of the coveted secrets- the ultimate knowledge of this world.

He grinned to himself, seeing that the procedures are just about to reach its final step. What he failed to notice however is Kabuto's suspicious actions on the control computer. The distance of his platform have been higher than usual which he, too, failed to notice.

"Orochimaru-sama, we are ready to proceed with the activation"

"Wonderful. Activate the second phase of project Kyuubi on my signal." Orochimaru said as he punched a few authorization codes into his laptop which is directly connected to the master terminal of the Laboratory.

"Activating Project Kyuubi. System is now performing core direcitves." A computerized voice confirmed his actions which sent a contented smile on his face.

"Wonderful. You have done superbly well Kabuto. After this, everything I envisioned shall flow nicely into place."

Kabuto smirked from below, realigned his glasses and looked up at the platform.

"But of course Orochimaru-sama. Everything will proceed exactly as planned."

After seeing Orochimaru's nod of approval, Kabuto pressed the "Execute" button on the control computer. The clanking of the machinery gave life to the seemingly ancient room, giving it a lively atmosphere.

Its whirring sung a new beginning, just how every twist and turns of its levers, steel and mechanical arms stirred the life within the gigantic glass tube on the center of the room.

The gigantic holographic monitor showed their progress and to the Otokage's joy it's proceeding steadily, without stopping at vital places. His assistant is truly commendable. His preparations and patience are finally paying off.

But just as all hope and sense of pride swelled within him, an alarm sound blared suddenly- so sudden and unexpected was it that he nearly fell of his chair.

"Kabuto! What's going on down there?"

He tried to look down and see what's the matter. But the faint orange glow thickened, enveloping the glass tube at a large radius, masking any actions beneath him.

"Kabuto!" He shouted again, this time, to the microphone so that it would echo throughout the speakers in the room.

But his calls were not heard. Fearing for his assistant and his men, he was tempted to go down and see what went wrong. But Kabuto's voice finally rang through.

"Calm down, Orochimaru-sama, you don't have to fear anything. Everything's under control." Just as he said that, the alarm went down. But Orochimaru still isn't satisfied. The orange glow is worrying. It isn't supposed to go that way. All they were doing is releasing the damnable prisoner and activate the seed they implanted within him.

He was supposed to see and touch that greatness. He wasn't supposed to be a bystander!

"Kabuto, I'm going down there!"

"It won't be necessary, Orochimaru-sama. We are administering the necessary fluids to our prisoner."

But like always, he is a stubborn man and he won't be silenced by words alone. He had to see. He can't resist that gnawing feeling within him.

"Kabuto! I know something's going on down there. So-" But he was cut off once again.

"Orochimaru-sama, can you hear me? Please stay where you-"

But just as he could finish, the screams of the scientists alerted Orochimaru that something went wrong. He tried to maneuver his platform to descend but before he could do so, a frightening roar filled the room and an explosion propelled a reddish beam past the roof.

-o-o-o-

Sound was shaken when an explosion came from within Lab 13. Although the explosion is strong enough to produce an earthquake, it didn't damage any part of the building which allowed the authorities to enter and investigate the matter.

In his room, Sasuke felt the explosion and saw the reddish beam propelling from the Laboratory through his window.

He was just about to scan the geographical information and the plan of the entire colony when the earth trembled. He only decided to take a break during the third tremor, knowing that there has to be something up.

Earthquakes are known to be long extinct ever since that Tragedy. The events stabilized the tectonic plates into a fixed location. Though they moved slowly, they only do so as to create small vibrations at a micro level.

Standing from his chair, he closed the folder and zipped his white lab coat over his sleeping clothes before opening the door that leads outside.

Not surprisingly enough, he saw that the guards stationed outside his door were asleep. He scowled. There had been an earthquake and an explosion and these men are still asleep? How pathetic. It reminds him of Konoha. But unlike Konoha, the guards at least display a decent amount of discipline.

He wandered around the observatory for quite a while until deciding that he's lost, he consulted his map, only to realize that he left his mobile phone, which primarily functions as his PDA and organizational device, was left in his quarters.

He decided to back trace his steps and ended back to his room.

Sighing with relief, he grabbed his phone and tried to go out of his room, in hopes of investigating the explosion for himself. But he hadn't gone much farther from his room when he met Kabuto, and a rather familiar figure on his back.

"Sasuke-kun... Where are you off in the middle of the night? You're not planning on backing out on us were you? That would be bad." Kabuto smiled.

Sasuke only grunted.

"I heard the explosion. I want to see for myself. That's all there is to it."

Sasuke noticed Kabuto's face hardened but only for a second before it resumed its cheery demeanor.

"There had been an error in one of our systems. It's a common error. And as you can see, the red beam is only a light projection; it didn't harm anything, or anyone. There's nothing to worry about." Kabuto said calmly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not believing the man for a second before turning his back.

"Wait a sec, Sasuke-kun. Don't be so hasty. I want you to meet someone."

The figure behind him stepped forward. And for the very first time, Sasuke was shocked. The prisoner is stunningly familiar. The figure seemed shocked too, but his face showed nothing, only the widening of the eyes.

"He's HA-NK9. Every prisoners were renamed when they became assistants. Remember, they can't speak so it would be useless to strike a conversation with them."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I'm off." Kabuto said no more before going the opposite way. But before he could do so, Sasuke caught a smug smirk on his face. _I wonder what could could be up? Kabuto appeared "more" excited than normal._

Sasuke was cut off from his thoughts when HA-NK9 handed him an envelope labeled "POS: The Free Prisoners" only to realize that it's a file about his new assistant. He groaned. His workload has just been doubled.

Nevertheless, the back of his mind is playing on an idea that just doesn't sit well with his gut instincts. But that, too was pushed back. Right now, he had something, or rather someone, to take care of.

And first on his to do lists, he had to give this boy a name. He's a boy right? His suit does make him look younger as compared to when he last saw him on that tube- and a lot cuter.

The thought alone sent an indescribable heat at the base of his neck. He sighed. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: Bubble Within A Bubble

-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Bubble within a Bubble

-o-o-o-

_Darkness reigned. The deafening silence echoed a painful melody within his ears. Each reverberating tone touched a cord within the channels of his soul._

_Haunting- it's the only way to describe the sound. It exudes solitude, loneliness and silence. A voice calls out to him._

"_Sasuke. Sasuke!"_

_Midnight eyes widened at the voice. The once dull eyes jaded with age sparkled with life and a whirlwind of emotions coursed through its attentive pools._

_Frantically turning around, he tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. But his efforts were useless. The echoes continued to break the silence and its coldness and shallowness sent shivers on Sasuke's spine._

"_Sasuke!" The voice went again. But this time, it lost its dullness. Somehow, his presence in this unknown world revived the life in that voice._

_He so desperately wanted to meet the owner of that voice- a voice so familiar that it gripped at his heart with such force. Clutching his chest, the scientist fell to the sticky liquid pooling at the ground. Like the voice, the liquid is cold. His hands and knees met the surface and to his surprise, the sticky liquid clung to his skin._

_He wanted to investigate but joyful laughter reached his ears forcing him to look up. But like always, he was met with blankness._

_Growling in impatience, he tried to stand up only to be dragged down back to the cool liquid's embrace by a shout of pain and a deep laughter._

"_Hello boy!"_

_An orange glow filled his vision and it was then that he realized that the liquid around him is not water but blood. But that's not the most horrifying thing. In front of him is an ethereal fox head, gazing at his eyes._

_But it wasn't fear that he felt. He was filled with anger._

"_You!" He shouted back. "What are you!"_

_Laughter filled his ears again._

"_You show great courage boy. Perhaps you'll entertain me one day. We shall see each other soon... Very soon." And without waiting for his retaliation, the figure vanished and he was once again enveloped in utter darkness._

-o-o-o-

Sasuke shot up from his bed, drenched with cold sweat. He was panting. Yet that wasn't the fact that bothered him- it was his dream. That dream was so vivid that he could easily mistake it as reality.

Once he calmed down, he shook his head and head straight for the bathroom. Splashing himself with water, he kept telling himself that dreams mean nothing- only unneeded data that our brain are trying to get rid of.

Yet despite his self assurances, he felt that something is missing- something is definitely amiss.

Still not satisfied, he took off his clothes and turned on the shower. Despite it still being early, he know that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. It's not that he's scared, it's just in his nature. He can never go back to sleep once he's woken up. It might have something to do with his training, or his genetic make up. He wasn't sure.

His time within the bathroom was brief. He wasn't really the type to stay put in one task for too long. He liked to be productive and he want it to stay that way.

He paraded around his room for a bit before he was able to find a towel. But it didn't worry him. After all, he's the only one in the room isn't he? He grabbed a simple black t-shirt and his leather pants. After he did so, he headed for his desk only to find himself staring at a red-faced and shocked prisoner.

Of course! He wasn't alone in the room. Kabuto did deliver his assistant last night. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he tried to approach his assistant. He raised an eyebrow when the being looked away from him.

"Hello there."

HA-NK9 looked at him, still red-faced and embarrassed from what he witnessed earlier. Sasuke on the other hand, took the other's silence as an opportunity to study the figure.

It was late at night when Kabuto delivered his assistant so he wasn't able to take a good look at him. He just dragged the humanoid into his room and fell asleep. Truly, it had been a tiring day and he didn't really care for an assistant.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at his companion. A slightly muscled figure was accented with flawless bronze skin. Those deep blue eyes stared at him curiously giving the other an innocent and child-like quality which Sasuke admired. The figure's smooth and glowing face was then framed with long silver hair that reached down to his waist, with silver fox ears adorning his head and a slender tail swaying from his behind.

And to make things even more interesting, the being was wrapped in tight latex suit which accented defined areas. Sasuke could feel himself becoming more alive just by looking at this person- a thing which puzzled him to no end.

Normally, he would simply ignore people. Only one person can ever truly make him feel alive and this criminal in front of him definitely isn't that one. His lips thinned out in anger.

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts when the image of his best friend reappeared into his mind. The memory reignited that anger within him causing him to glare at his companion.

"I'm talking to you! Why won't you respond?" His voice was harsh which caused the other to flinch, hurt immediately flashing across its eyes.

Sasuke noticed this however causing his anger to rise up. He always hated sensitive people and this idiot in front of him is definitely sensitive.

"Whatever. Instead of staring at me why won't you make yourself useful? Perhaps you could sort those documents on my desk."

The other nodded before turning to do his designated task but not before his new master's voice stopped him.

"On and before I forget, I'm Sasuke by the way." Surprisingly, Sasuke recovered quickly and was now wearing a calm expression.

"You will only respond when you are addressed as "Kitsune". It's more fitting that way. Understood?"

The others merely nodded which irritated Sasuke...again.

"Listen, you're my assistant now. And I want us to get along together. So instead of acting like you're better than me and address me with that contemptuous silence, respond when I address you, understood?"

The others nodded which irritated him further. Throwing his hands in exasperation, he growled at the other.

"Nevermind! You're obviously too deaf to hear my orders. I hope you're not as idiotic as you look. Now start organizing my to do list and transfer those boxes to another room. I want this observatory cleaned by noon. And for being so uncooperative, you'll be receiving your punishment once I'm back. Ja!"

Sasuke said as he moved for the door. As he did so, he never noticed the pair of sad eyes following his every move.

On the other hand, Sasuke unknowingly sneaked a glance at his assistant and he knew then that his life will be much more interesting.

-o-o-o-

_POS, "Prisoners of Sound", as they are commonly known are the next generation of justice system. Free yet imprisoned, they bear the burden of their crimes outside the prison walls. In a sense, their suits have become their cage. For in this cage, their fates have been sealed. They can't talk and go against the orders of their "masters". Such is the price for their freedom._

Forehead wrinkled in realization. How could he have forgotten? Kabuto did tell him that they can't talk. Sasuke groaned as he walked through the hallways. He have some apologizing to do when he gets back. But why would he care? That idiot's a criminal right? He was placed in that suit for a reason right? But deep within him, a voice called out, saying that something's off with the entire scenario.

And indeed, he could tell that. Already, he can feel a bond with that prisoner. He can feel it in its gazes. He sighed. He have a project in his hands. He can't let his thoughts wander. But somehow, he can feel that he's missing something important.


	5. Chapter 5: Doll of Sound

-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Doll Of Sound

-o-o-o-

A huge frown threatened to mar Sasuke's otherwise flawless forehead. Much time had passed since he left his office and his assistant. And in that short span of time, he was given the time to assess his situation.

He tried to open his folder and work on his project instead but his new Kitsune's face kept resurfacing, distracting him and messing up his calculations.

The fact that the smell of food disgusted him added up to his exasperation and irritation. He knew it wasn't a good idea to stay in the cafeteria. But after his episode in his office, he can't bring himself to face the prisoner.

He didn't understand it either. Usually, he wouldn't bother to tell people off. He hated how people had gone so sensitive. And thus he enjoyed someone suffering from his words and actions. But right now, he's worried. No, it's not exactly worry that coursed through his veins.

It's a foreign mix of emotions, so homogeneously that he can't decipher them clearly. His veins are on fire as if he's been eaten by guilt, his head is unfocused as if a weight rested itself firmly, but more than ever, there's a strange feeling of familiarity within him that ignited a fire within him that's long been extinguished.

Taking a sip from his coffee helped clear up his mind a little. But a part of his mind keep revolving around that new companion of his as if telling him that he missed something.

He tried to refocus his attention on the folder but his eyes were swimming in blurred sea of numbers and texts. With a grunt, he snapped his folder shut and sipped the last drop of his coffee.

He was just about to make his exit when a calm yet condescending voice reached his ears.

"Why, if it isn't Sasuke-kun. Do tell me what you're doing at such an early hour?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Great, more distractions and annoyances.

"Kabuto, I believe that my business is mine and mine alone. You would do well to step aside and leave me alone."

Kabuto only chuckled.

"Why the irritable attitude, Sasuke? You're lucky Orochimaru-sama favors you. Had t been my way I would have simply stolen the files and develop my own project from them."

Sasuke felt a surge of anger through him. But like always, he managed to calm himself down.

"You wouldn't figure it out Kabuto. Terraforming is a tedious process. Only people with superior intellectual capacity, such as I, could possibly initiate this "god-like" process."

Sasuke felt an ounce of satisfaction when he felt Kabuto's tensing.

"What? Did you suddenly realize that your abilities are inferior to mine? Do I threaten you Kabuto?"

He came closer to the glaring scientist.

"Do you fear that Orochimaru will replace you for me?"

But just as Sasuke could feel his victory, Kabuto smirked and rearranged his glasses- a habit which annoyed Sasuke.

"Don't be so sure, there, Sasuke. Orochimaru might be powerful and brilliant by his own right. But his archaic ideals are just that, archaic. He's a relic of the past. In time, someone will replace him."

"You?" Sasuke mocked and laughed. "Then I guess I shouldn't fear anything."

"Lose the confidence Sasuke. It doesn't suit you."

"Whatever Kabuto. You just brightened up my day after all. Knowing that there are far more stupider people out there is simply... amusing, to say the least."

Sasuke's smirk widened as he left a displeased Kabuto behind. As he left, a fist tightened by Kabuto's side.

"Enjoy your reign Sasuke. You and Orochimaru are alike. And like the Otokage your fall is imminent."

-o-o-o-

After Kabuto and his encounter at the cafeteria, Sasuke felt a little elated. He did not know what sparked his sudden will to oppose, threaten and challenge Kabuto. But the head scientist annoyed him to no end. So it's well worth the effort. Still, the lingering feeling of suspicion towards the silver-haired scientists refuse to leave him.

Nevertheless, despite for his elation, he can't help but feel that sort of dread within his stomach. And with annoyance, he realized that this worry his feeling is all directed to that new assistant of his.

Sighing, he decided to ease that feeling by having a confrontation with his assistant. After all, he did say that he only wants to get along with him.

His hands mechanically punched the codes to the keypad besides the steel door that protected his office. Once the authorization has been confirmed, the door opened to reveal a very peculiar situation.

The site that greeted him is enough to freeze him on the spot. His books were placed and stacked neatly on his desk, his documents were piled on his organizer box and the room is sparkling. And that's not an exaggeration. If the monitor is accurate, it is enough to pass up as an operating room due to its cleanliness.

But that's now what caught his attention. On the center of it all is his assistant. His back was turned from his so Kitsune's well-defined and slender back was facing him. The fact that the POS is bending over to clean his wash cloth on a bucket further accented areas that are "worthy" of attention.

Sasuke felt a sweat rolled at the back of his neck. Not wanting to take this torture anymore, he decided to let out a cough to announce his arrival.

"I see you've cleaned up." Sasuke said, appreciation lacing his voice.

Kitsune jerked up in surprise and faced him. Realizing that he's there, Kitsune opened his mouth, but only a sizzling came out. Sasuke watched shocked as he saw bright red electricity seeped out of his assistant's suit.

Before Sasuke could realize what's going on, Kitsune gave up and bowed his head.

Sasuke could feel himself enveloped by sadness. Instinctively, he came closer and wrapped his arms around the POS, causing the other to look at him in surprise.

"Listen, I might not have used the right words earlier. But know that I only want us to get along. Is that clear?"

Sasuke released the other who in turn smiled at him. It appears that the smile is infectious as Sasuke felt himself smiling as well.

Then suddenly, as if an inspiration of sorts, an idea appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Why don't you place this folder on my desk? We'll give Sound a tour and see if I can offer you a gift."

Obediently, Kitsune did as he was told, carefully placing the folder on the desk and looked expectantly back at him.

Sasuke only chuckled and grabbed his coat.

"Well then, I guess we better get going. We don't want the sun getting in our way."

Kitsune jumped excitedly, his tail wagging rapidly as he skipped next to Sasuke. The action warmed the scientist's heart and his resolve to focus on his project loosened. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun outside the observatory wouldn't it?

But if Sasuke thought that it would be smooth outside, he is sadly mistaken. Sound isn't peaceful as Konoha is. In fact, it is an unfeeling and cold environment. For what reason would it be that security robots are tightly guarding key structures?

But Sasuke isn't informed of that. And soon, he'll find out the hard way.


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing in Fire

-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Dancing in Fire

-o-o-o-

Darkness and light fought over to reign over the sky. The eternal struggle seemed endless. And it is in this moment that the sky of Sound is at its most beautiful state.

Scattered orange light lit up the clouds like tongues of fire and the spacious sky gave way to a reddish hue that could rival a painter's masterpiece. It is the epitome of greatness, nature's creativity embodied and made real. It is the time when true greatness dawn upon Sound.

Amidst its dusty streets and highly industrialized society, its rusty steels still manage to reflect this wonderful manifestation of nature's beauty. For as the reddish hue spreads and scatters itself across the sky, its basin-like structure sent its miraculous wonders throughout the city.

This, Sasuke enjoyed. It is rarity to see something like this. Konoha is cool, rural and dustless. It does not possess the soot, the smoke and the unwelcoming dust that Sound has. While Sound offers a warmer environment, Konoha is cool and subtle.

It was at times like these that Sasuke can contrast the two cities. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the warm and bold atmosphere that ruled over Sound. For unlike the subtlety of Konoha, he found that the boldness of Sound stimulates his senses.

As he sat on the portable personnel carrier, he chance a glance at his companion. The warm hue that enveloped the city complimented Kitsune. If at first Sasuke mistook the prisoner for an ethereal being, this moment transformed that deviant impression to an admiring one.

For the warm hue magnified that beautiful set of eyes and tanned skin, Sasuke can't help but admire his companion.

The mood is so subtle and relaxed that he could not be bothered to deal with that nagging feeling within his stomach- that nagging feeling of turbulent emotions that wants so desperately to communicate something to him.

For now, he clung to the control panel of the carrier and steered it skillfully around the city in hopes of finding a place that might be pleasing and welcoming enough.

The carrier isn't that big. It is larger than a wheel chair. But its designs allowed to fit two people, barely. But that doesn't mean that there's hardly any space between them.

In fact, they are spaced at such a distance that a teasing sensation crawled up to Sasuke's spine every time the carrier turn. For as it jerks, it closes that gap between the hair of his skin and Kitsune's tight suit.

Of course, the fact that the tight suit is stretched like a second skin made the contact more prominent and Sasuke could see a faint blush forming at his companion's face.

He smirked at this.

And for whatever compelling reasons he had, he decided at that moment that it would be entertaining to play a game with his new assistant.

At first, it was only subtle. The touching of their legs, and the "accidental" brush of skin. But then, he got bolder. And during the entire time of their "cruising", Sasuke's one hand is happily resting on the silver-haired doll's firm thigh.

But most interesting of it all, is how the assistant seemingly ignored all of it. May it be how it's programmed, or simply because it liked the attetnion, we may never know. But Sasuke fixated in his mind on the latter reason. And that tremendously pleased him.

Their trip took them to the heart of the city. And at that time, the battle between light and darkness is coming to an end. The sun is emerging from its suffocating prison beneath the fluffy white cottons of the heavenly lake.

Although it is winning steadily, its emergence is hampered by the abundance of the clouds, giving Sasuke and Kitsune time to gaze at the beautiful artwork on the sky without being blinded by the intense rays of the great ball of energy.

Standing on the top of Sound's Central Observatory, the entirety of Sound colony is visible to them. And even Sasuke took the time to marvel at the city's handiwork.

Despite being overwhelmed and overrun with the mutated forces of nature, Sound's engineering enabled it to blend well with nature. The ancient and damaged effect that destruction gave is overshadowed by its sturdy and enduring steels, towering observatories and sky pathways.

But what marveled them the most are the sea of forest that stretched across half of the city. That part is uninhabited, due to the growing hostility of wildlife that dominated the part. But from the top of the observatory, it gave off that mystical and mysterious effect that multiplied its beauty.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Kitsune's gaze met that of the scientist. His curious bright blue eyes communicate happiness. And Sasuke is pleased with the response.

"I see that you agree. Yet despite its beauty, nothing in this world is ever absolute. This can never compare to him."

Kitsune's gaze shifted and his curiosity is piqued by that statement. He came nearer to the scientist, his tail wagging curiously as well.

The action caused Sasuke to chuckle.

"You're an odd one, eh? You're really hard to get."

This statement only served to confuse the other even more, to Sasuke's amusement.

"I mean, you don't talk that much really. But something within me seems to tell me that I've known you for some time."

The other brightened, as if pleased by the confession. Leaning across the metal support, he wagged his tail faster, letting it tickle the scientist's side.

Sasuke seemed to ignore the action as his eyes had a distant look in them. Then suddenly, as if triggered by a strange memory, Sasuke turned to the prisoner and touched his face, tracing the faint markings on the other's face.

Kitsune apparently was not expecting such action as he jerked from his position. Discomfort and embarrassment marked his face but he silently allowed the scientist to touch him, sensing that familiar feeling emanating from the man.

"Naruto..." His lips finally moved. "You remind me of Naruto."

"Hey, can I call you-" Sasuke stopped himself, stepping away from the prisoner, unaware of the turmoil he caused upon the other. He is engulfed by his own demons to notice the cackles of electricity behind him.

He didn't know what possessed him to link that connection between that prisoner and Naruto. Naruto is dead. He shouldn't try to desecrate his best friend's memories by trying to replace him by a look-alike. And a criminal no less.

But there's that feeling within him- a feeling that keeps yelling at him for being such an idiot. But before he could delve deeper on the subject though, he was jerked out of his thoughts when a jolt of electricity hit his back.

This caused him to abruptly turn to his back, only to find something that shocked him.

On the floor is Kitsune, kneeling on one foot and both hands holding his head in pain. Gone was the serene and cheery expression on his face. All that there is, is unending and unbearable pain.

"Kitsune? Kitsune!"

In an instant, he was at his assistant's side, soothing the other by rubbing circles on his back and whispering words of comfort upon his ear.

It appears to have calmed the younger man down for the cackles have stopped and the smoke that threatened to rise out of his suit stopped rising. Kitsune collapsed on his arms.

The contact alone told Sasuke that something isn't right. Kitsune's temperature is simply too high. If Sasuke hadn't been trained, he would have thrown off the body off him. The skin is so hot that it's enough to give inexperienced men second degree burns.

Thanks to his training though, he only felt stings. And even then, he was able to bear the pain.

"Kitsune..."

The doll's eyes met his. And although traces of pain could still be reflected upon those orbs, Sasuke could make out the calm and security that laced its reddish orange iris. That little change failed to register at him for the moment, though. And as inquisitive as he is, he is more interested in the health of his assistant than trivial questions that might plague his mind.

It must have been a few minutes that they remind in that position- embraced in each other's presence. But when Sasuke felt the other's erratic breathing and temperature stabilizing, he gave Kitsune another glance.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

The other gave him a weak smile. Relief washed over him and Sasuke mirrored that smile with a pleased one.

"Perhaps, it's time to go back, won't you agree?"

A hint of disappointment radiated from Kitsune, which Sasuke noticed. That only caused a new warmth to spread on his chest. Hugging close his assistant to him, he gave out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, we'll go out again some other time. But right now, you're not in the best of shape."

The other tried to opened his mouth to argue. But he was interrupted by Sasuke before another short circuit ruin his suit.

"Don't try to argue with me, we're going back." His response was a cute pout which nearly melted Sasuke on the spot. But that only held his reserve to carry the other back to the carrier.

As they descended the observatory, Sasuke carried him to the carrier before heading home. But just as if fate has planned everything perfectly, the unorganized traffic system within Sound led them to an abandoned area of the colony.

Sasuke wanted to double check his map but a screech caused him to look out of the carrier.

He frowned when he found them surrounded by unfamiliar people- Sound's citizen's no doubt. And from what he could gather, they are a part of an activist group that seeks to renew the justice system within Sound, judging by the streamer of "Bring back the justice, Stop slavery." that they carry with them.

The leader of the group emerged.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Orochimaru's dog is finally lost in our side of the town. Hand over the prisoner to us, doc, and we'll let you go freely."

Sasuke got out, scowled at them and stood his ground.

"I don't want to fight you. But if you clowns will not leave me alone I'll make you leave me alone."

"Oh, what a brave little dog you are. But don't worry, your threats don't scare us. We believe in justice. And we will free that prisoner."

Before Sasuke could react, the men whipped out their weapons- pitchforks, primitive guns, and stolen military weapons. And right then, he knew his mistake in provoking them.


End file.
